Obsession
by The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Scorpius is Al's only obsession.


**Title: **Obsession

**Author:** The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **3,025

**Warning: **Obsessive Al, Yaoi(Boy-Love, GuyxGuy), Clueless Scorpius, Cheating(?), Mild Language, Suggestive Themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone… Well, I own the random girlfriends and Kyle. But I only like Kyle. J. K. Rowling (the lucky bitch) owns the rest of them. Unfortunately. If I did, we all know what would happen. There! You happy? –glares at the lawyers in suits in the doorway, who nod once and leave—Stupid lawyers.

_A small hiss slipped from Al's lips as he shifted, putting his weight onto his tender ankle. He welcomed the pain, though. It was his just desserts for his own stupidity. In one moment of mindlessness he'd ruined everything. For all his life, he'd been content to simply observe, to watch, to want from afar. But, of course, the Fate's hated his family. Nothing ever went the way a Potter wanted it to. And Albus Severus Potter was no exception to this rule. Even if it cost him his best friend and secret love. 'Well,' he thought bitterly, 'not so secret anymore.'_

[The Beginning of the Obsession]

Al was alone in his compartment. Sure, Rosie and Jamie and Fred and Roxy, and even Louis were with him, laughing boisterously at something that Lysander—or was it Lorcan? It was hard to tell—Scamander had said. But, essentially, he was alone. None of them noticed him, sitting there, quiet as a mouse, thinking about the sorting and terrified of being put in the wrong house. Rosie would definitely be in Ravenclaw. She was smart, and no one would dare mess with her. Fred and Roxy had both known, from the moment that they were old enough to understand the differences in the houses, that they would be in Gryffindor, and Jamie… well, Jamie was Jamie. As long as it hadn't been Slytherin, he didn't care where he went.

But Al knew that it would matter. Sure, Dad had said that it didn't. But Professor McGonagall, and Neville, and Uncle Ron, were all expecting him to be like his Dad. Gryffindor, seeker—even though he had a terrible fear of plummeting to his death because he was too clumsy to stay on a broom-, smart, and just… perfect. It was too much for an eleven year old to handle. But it was what they expected of him. It was what he had to be. Silently, without anyone noticing him, he stood, and slipped out of the compartment, walking down the empty hall, listening to the excited chattering around him. It seemed he was the only one that felt out of place.

And then a door opened down the hall, and a young boy—a first year, like him—stepped out. He was blond, a very light blond, and his light silver eyes looked as miserable as Al felt. The boy shut the door, and turned, his eyes landing on Al. They widened, and he looked nervous, for a moment. In that instant, Al knew. He knew that he had found a kindred spirit—someone just as out of place and terrified as he was. He hesitated, before he shyly put his hand out. The boy looked afraid—like he thought the hand might bite him.

"I… I'm Al. Albus, really, but you can call me Al." He mentally cringed. He sounded terrified.

The boy in front of him hesitated for so long, Al was sure that he had made a mistake. He was about to take back his hand, when the boy reached out, and shook his hand.

"Scorpius. Just Scorpius." His voice didn't waver, and he sounded confident, almost smug, as if Al terror had given him strength.

Al was too happy to care. _Scorpius._ It was perfect. He smiled brightly at the other male, and was surprised to note that Scorpius looked a little surprised. But that didn't matter. He had a friend.

Or so he thought, until he heard Scorpius' name called. _Malfoy_. His Uncle Ron hated Malfoys. In fact, most of his Weasley family did. His Dad's worst enemy had been Scorpius' father. But maybe, just maybe, they could be friends… And then Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin. There was no hope for it. A Malfoy, maybe. A Slytherin Malfoy? His uncles would die of heart failures.

When his name was called, his eyes flickered to Scorpius. He saw the shock he'd felt mirrored in Scorpius' face… and the disappointment. It was that, more than anything, that made Al's decision. He steeled himself, and walked up to the stool. He sat, and felt the hat settle on his head. And he wished, with all his heart. He could hear the Hat's word's of surprise, and then approval. And then, the hat's brim parted, and it yelled, for all the Hall to hear:

"_**SLYTHERIN!**_"

The murmurs of shock from this were nothing compared to the roars of disbelief when he moved forward, purposefully, to take the seat next to Scorpius. In the moment that changed his life, set the course for his future, Scorpius took his hand beneath the table and squeezed.

[Second Year]

"Come on, Score. Please? Pretty please? I'm begging you, on my hands and knees, PLEASE?" Al looked up at Scorpius with the patented Potter Puppy Eyes (try saying THAT ten times fast) from his position on the floor, hands clasped in front of him.

Scorpius sighed, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He glared at Al, far from amused. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Is it really a good idea for me to show up at your house, over Christmas Break, when the entire clan of Weasleys will be there?"

Al huffed. They'd been over this before. "Mum and Dad invited you personally. Uncle Bill likes you, Uncle Charlie thinks you're adorable—and that from him is rare. Uncle Percy thinks you're brilliant, as does Aunt Hermione. Rosie enjoys talking to you. Molly and Lily think you're the coolest thing since chocolate frogs. Aunt Fleur adores you, Hugo worships the ground you walk on, and even Jamie thinks you're okay. Besides, I'll protect you."

Scorpius snorted, and for good reason. Al was pants at dueling. But he smiled, and said, with a sigh of long suffering, "Fine." When Al grinned, however, Scorpius smirked. "But you're coming over to my house over the summer."

"But your Dad hates me."

"Don't worry. Mum'll keep him in line.

[Third year]

"Al!" Al looked up from his spot on the couch, and raised an eyebrow as Scorpius—perfectly manicured and groomed Scorpius—came running over to him, hair in disarray and flushed.

He dove onto the couch, and grinned at Al, who returned it. "You made Beater, then?"

"Yes!" Scorpius was so excited, Al couldn't help it. He pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Congrats." When Scorpius returned the hug, Al didn't want to let go.

"Oi! You two! PDA, you poofs!" And then Scorpius jerked away, and proceeded to advance on Zabini, because no Malfoy was a _poof_.

Al just sat there, watching the two argue, feeling empty.

[Fourth Year]

"—Bloody brilliant mouth… Are you listening to me, Al?" Scorpius sounded indignant.

Al drew his eyes away from Scorpius' 'bloody brilliant mouth' and blinked. "Huh?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Scorpius looked pissed. Uh-oh.

"You were talking about how great a shag Marie Hawthorne was." When Scorpius looked mollified, Al relaxed.

"That's right… what about you? Find any blokes that meet your fancy?" He'd come out to Scorpius during the summer. Scorpius had just nodded, and changed the subject to the last Quidditch match between the Canons and the Harpies.

"A few." _Mainly you._ But he couldn't say that. After all—Scorpius had no interest in men.

"Who?" Scorpius was always interested in his love life. Always had been, and even more so when he sound out which team Al was on.

"Tommy Ferguson."

"The guy with all the piercings?" Scorpius sounded surprised.

"Piercings are hot. Especially on blonds."

[Fifth year]

"Holy shit!" Al stared at Scorpius' left ear in shock. He blinked a few times, and the gold stud remained in the lobe. "When'd you get that done?"

"After I left your place. Dad had a cow. How's it look?"

"It looks… brilliant. Wow." He just had to make himself more attractive to Al, didn't he? Damn Scorpius.

"Think Lisa'll like it?"

At the mention of Scorpius' new girlfriend, Al's heart dropped. "… Yeah. She said she liked piercings on guys, so yeah. She'll like it."

"Great."

[Sixth Year]

"You're doing _**WHAT**_?" Scorpius was looking at him like he was mental, but he didn't care. He couldn't keep on like this.

"I'm going to ask Kyle Smith out. He's bent, and he fit."

"He's also one of the biggest bloody playboys in Hogwarts! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

He also wouldn't care if it wasn't Kyle's name he screamed. "I don't care. I am not going to graduate from Hogwarts a bloody virgin."

Scorpius made a face. "Too much information, Al."

"Whatever."

[Seventh Year]

"When are you going to tell him that it's him you want in your pants?" Kyle sounded amused as he watched Al watch Scorpius watch the pretty waitress at the bar.

"Is it that obvious?" Al sighed, turning his head so that he was looking at Kyle, who was a taller, ever-so-slightly darker version of Scorpius.

"To everyone except for him." Which seemed to amuse Kyle even more. "You're bloody obsessed with the bloke… though I don't see why. He's nothing special."

Al was furious. "He's amazing! He's the star of our Quidditch team, he's charismatic, he's the top of our class, he's good-natured, he's absolutely gorgeous. And I'm not obsessed with him!"

"What's his favorite color?"

"What's that got to do with-?"

"Just answer the question."

"Emerald green."

"Favorite band?"

"Muggle or magical? He likes Black Cauldron Massacre, or Papa Roach."

"Favorite food?"

"He'll eat anything, but he loves anything spicy and can't stand sour foods."

"What's his favorite hide-away?"

"The left tower. It's nearly abandoned, and it gives him a silent place to think."

"His full name?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He hates it, but also hates nicknames with a passion, which is why he's staring at the bimbo behind the bar rather than that whore Miranda. She calls him 'Scorpy'." Al made a face.

"What does he want to do after Hogwarts?"

"He isn't sure. He's leaning towards Charms Professor at Hogwarts or a freelance photographer. He'd be brilliant at either."

"How many girls has he dated, and are there any similarities between them?"

"Three hundred sixty-two. Most of them have either black hair, green eyes, tan skin, or a combination. A majority have smaller chests and they're always smart."

Kyle just leaned back in his chair and stared at Al. Slowly, Al realized what he just said. He sighed, and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

"Shit. I'm obsessed."

"Yes. Yes you are. But that's fine. Now, he's heading up to the bar, and I don't think you want to stick around to watch him flirt with the bimbo, as you've dubbed the waitress. I'll walk you up to the castle." He'd graduated the year before.

Al looked over at Scorpius, and sighed. He stood. "Let's just go somewhere else, yeah? I don't feel like going up to the castle just yet."

Kyle looked at him for a long moment, before saying, "Come on. We'll get you so trashed you can't bloody stand upright, then screw like bunnies. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah. By the way, as much as I enjoy our relationship as it is, you should REALLY tell Jamie that you want him. Someone needs to get him laid. He's like a PMSing GIRL these days."

"Sounds like a good idea, if I want to get my face smashed in. We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately."

[After Graduation: Year One]

"Come on Al. It's just one drink!" Scorpius persisted, already well on his way to being wasted.

Al let out a long sigh. "No, Scorpius. I'm the one that's gotta take everybody home, remember?"

Scorpius blinked up at him from his position on Al's lap—a torment for the former Slytherin, to be sure. "Why isn't Smith over here with you?"

Al rolled his eyes. He and Kyle had been 'seeing each other' for three years now, and Scorpius still couldn't bring himself to call him by his first name. Al vaguely wondered what Scorpius would call Kyle if he knew that 'seeing each other' meant sleeping together whenever either of them was feeling horny and just being friends any other time. Scorpius was old-fashioned like that.

"He's getting himself another drink, like I said five minutes ago."

"He should have been back three minutes ago! He's—_I'm going to kill him_!"

Scorpius had risen a little, and Al had to blink at the hostility in his voice. He looked in the direction that Scorpius was staring, and his eyes widened. There was Kyle… very much wrapped up in Jamie. Al's lip twitched, and he covered his face with his hand. Scorpius looked over at him, and made a small sound, like he wasn't sure if he should go after Kyle or comfort his best friend in his time of need.

"Al—"

He was cut off by Al's snort, which was followed by a giggle, and then full-blown laughter. Al knew that it shouldn't, but Scorpius' expression of bewilderment just made him laugh harder. Scorpius crossed his arms, and stared at his best friend with a look that demanded an explanation.

Al struggled through it. "He… (giggle) He and I have been… (snicker) Well, we've been replacements for… (deep breath) For each other. He's been madly in love with Jamie for years now. I was the next best thing."

Scorpius looked murderous. "He's been _**using**_ you?" He started to rise.

Al reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him there. "We've been using each other. I'm the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

Scorpius slowly sat back down. "… Who was he replacing?"

Al gave him a cryptic little smile. "Someone I can never have."

[A Few Months Later]

"Who is it, Al?"

Al sighed, and blew a strand of hair from his eyes. He needed to get it cut. "I told you—"

"Yes yes, we've established that it's someone you can't have. I need a name!"

"_Why_ do you need a name?" Al sounded exasperated, and he was. Scorpius had been asked every day since he'd found out why Al and Kyle had been seeing each other.

"So I can find this bastard and kick his ass for making you turn to someone like Smith."

For some reason, the thought of Scorpius trying to kick his own ass made Al giggle. And then snicker. And then fall off his bed laughing. Scorpius was not amused.

"You don't think I can."

"It'd be interesting to see you try."

"So tell me."

"No, Scorpius."

[Earlier That Day]

"Al, why won't you just TELL me?"

"Scorpius, why won't you just give up?"

The two of them were glaring at each other now. Al was frustrated, because the night before Scorpius had decided to go out with some girl he'd met at a club, and hadn't come back until noon. Scorpius was irritated because Al was irritated with him, and because Al STILL refused to tell him who it was.

"I'll make you tell me."

"I'd like to see you try." Which turned out to be the worst thing that he could have said.

Scorpius lunged. The two of them rolled around on the floor for a few minutes, each struggling to gain the upper hand. With a triumphant cry, Al rolled them over, straddling a squirming Scorpius—which was a surprise to them both, but Al was pissed enough to do it—and pinning his hands above his head.

They remained like that for a long while, panting. And Al suddenly became aware of just how close they were. And how close Scorpius' lips were… and then he was kissing Scorpius. Al could feel Scorpius tense up beneath him, and it brought him out of the haze he'd been in. He jerked back and scrambled off of his best friend.

"Shit. Shit. I'm… I'm sorry, Scorpius!"

Scorpius didn't say anything, he just… lay there. Quiet, silent, with wide eyes. And Al did the first thing he could think of: he ran.

[Present]

Al fell heavily onto the bench in the old tree fort he and Scorpius had built when they were in fourth year. It had seemed like a fun thing to do, but they'd never gotten the chance to use it. He buried his head in his hands, and let out a deep sigh.

"I've ruined everything."

"Who was it, Al?"

Al's head shot up, and his eyes widened. Scorpius stood in the doorway. Before Al could answer, he closed the distance between them, and placed his hands tightly on Al's shoulders.

"Who was it?"

Al knew he should lie. That he should pass everything off as a joke. He could do that, couldn't he?

"… You."

"Good."

And then Scorpius was kissing him, and Al realized that the peck on the lips he'd given the other male was nothing compared to the possessive, heated kiss that Scorpius was giving him. And then he stopped thinking, because this was _**Scorpius**_ and nothing else mattered anymore.

Somehow, the two of them ended up on the floor, Scorpius above Al, and not once had they broken the kiss. They were each other's oxygen, and nothing else was needed. Al made a small sound of surprise when he felt Scorpius' cool fingers slithering beneath his shirt, and Scorpius used this to plunder Al's mouth with his tongue, and Al thought for sure that there was nothing that could be better than this.

And then it got better.

Long after, the two lay curled around each other, breathing hard, drenched in sweat and certain other things. Al was tracing patterns on Scorpius' chest, lost in a loving haze. He heard Scorpius mutter something, and looked up at him.

"Hmmm?"

Scorpius chuckled. "I said, you have no idea how long I've wanted you."

Al snorted. "How long?"

"Since sixth year."

"Try for second."

Scorpius looked stunned. Al just chuckled, and snuggled closer.

"It's always been you. You are my obsession."

Scorpius tightened his arms around Al, and whispered, softly, "Mine too."

**A/N: **Well, that's that. It was just a random little idea I had. I thought it was okay. If you liked it, I'm taking requests. I'll write other things, too. Just fill out the lovely little form, and if I've read/watched whatever book/anime/manga/ect. You're wanting me to write about, I'll give it a shot. ^ . ^

**Fandom:**

**Dedicated To:**

**Pairing:**

**Word Prompt:**

**Rating:**


End file.
